tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Godfire
Godfire is an alchemical substance. It is a white liquid that upon contact with the air, bursts into a bright white flame, with the flames color being the origin of the liquid's name. The substance has been proven to burn so hot that it melts through stone, wood and can even damage steel. The effects of the substance on exposed flesh is quite the same so touching the substance directly is to be avoided at all costs. History Derived from an ancient orc substance, Godfire is also given the names Liquid Fire and Pale Blaze. Now banned in almost all major kingdoms, the substance is rarely used or even created due to its volatile and highly reactive state after it has been oxidized, which has made it popular in amongst some members of the criminal underworld. Decrees have made doubly sure that this substance is never discovered by the Scuns. With the Dawn of Alchemist's Fire and other safer alternatives, Godfire was gradually replaced in warfare by its more stable cousins. It was completely outlawed after a naval accident in which a garrison of ships caught fire and were incinerated whilst carting it, leading to the death of the crews manning it. The recipe for the substance's creation has been severely limited to but a few old alchemist guilds, and is normally made for educational purposes and education of creation of other substances. Unfortunately, some of these instructions were leaked into the criminal underworld, but the organizations that have gained knowledge of the creation process are limited from what reports indicate. Properties The ease of the substance's creation and the shorter fermentation time made Godfire popular in the older ages, but the storage of the substance was always seen as a problem due to how reactive the liquid became upon being oxidized. The substance is also capable of lasting for over three months, during which time it will eventually break down into a potent acidic compound that has come to be known as Marble Acid. Despite the substance's power and damaging capabilities, the time for which the fire is able to burn is nothing more then over ten seconds. Whilst in this time it is capable of causing great damage, the liquid can't sustain itself for long in oxygen. Even with the aid of flammable substances, this time can only be extended by a few seconds. In high enough quantities, though, the substance is theorized to be capable of burning down whole keeps and, if enough is created, possibly an entire city. The flame's brightness has also been known to cause blindness if observed at close range or if one looks directly into the heart of it. An alchemist should carefully tilt the vial with the substance to one side in light. This is done to make sure the substance is going through the process of fermentation properly. If it isn't fermented enough, the substance will possess a slight orange tinge to it, meaning it is effectively useless. If left without it long enough, the substance will simply revert to a pale, viscous substance that isn't the least bit combustible. Too much, and the substance will simply combust on the spot. See also *Arcturius *Orc Category:Alchemy Category:Orcs